The present invention is generally directed toward a chew toy for a pet, and more specifically to a consumable chew toy having a first member that is moveable relative to a second member.
It is well known that dogs generally enjoy chewing on objects. Accordingly, many dog owners give their dogs chew toys to entertain the dog. The chew toys may be formed from hard materials, such as cow bones, wood, nylon, or softer materials, such as polyurethane, rubber or freeze dried snacks.
Although dogs may enjoy chewing on almost any object, many chew toys or other objects given to dogs are made from an indigestible material. Therefore, as the dogs chew and gnaw on the objects, they may have adverse effects on the dog by damaging their intestinal tract, and may create life-threatening conditions. For instance, a dog may swallow a fragment of an indigestible chew toy, which may create a blockage in the dog's stomach passages.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks of non-consumable chew toys, certain chew toys have been developed and formed from consumable materials. Consumable chew toys are relatively simple, such as a consumable material formed in the shape of a dog bone. In other words, the consumable chew toy may be formed from a single, non-moving component. Thus, although such chew toys may provide a safe alternative to non-consumable chew toys, consumable chew toys may not captivate a dog for long periods of time.
Along these lines, dogs tend to be captivated by moving objects, such as a bouncing ball. Moreover, many breeds are dogs are well known for the hunting or retrieving skills wherein the dog is capable of chasing down a moving target and retrieving it for its owner. Such hunting and retrieving skills are developed early in a dog's life. In this regard, many dog owners play “catch” with their dogs, wherein the owner tosses a ball to the dog and the dog chases down the ball, retrieves it, and brings it back to the owner. Although playing “catch” is good for the development of the dog, the owner is required to participate in the activity with the dog. Therefore, if the owner works for most of the day, the dog may be missing out on such development. Furthermore, given the relative simplicity of conventional consumable chew toys, i.e., their non-movable nature, such chew toys do not develop a dog's hunting or retrieving skills.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a chew toy formed from a consumable material, wherein the chew toy includes moving parts to captivate a dog's attention and to aid in the development of the dog.